<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic SMP Smutshots by SmutWritingMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270985">Problematic SMP Smutshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWritingMess/pseuds/SmutWritingMess'>SmutWritingMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWritingMess/pseuds/SmutWritingMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets tired of dream ignoring hm.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problematic SMP Smutshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets tired of dream ignoring hm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop it, Tommy,” The speedrunner says, swatting away at the boy behind him. “But I want attention!” Tommy said in a whiney voice. Getting annoyed at the man, he sits on the bed.”Once I’m done with this video, we can cuddle, okay?” Dream said and went back to his work.</p><p>The tall blonde pouted and got an idea. He came up behind Dream and kissed his neck. “H-hey!” the taller yelled and got up. “You’ve been a little shit,” he turned around and pinned Tommy to the bed. “Aww, now you pay attention to me?” he cooed, smirking. Dream growled. “I’m going to put that mouth to work. Now get undressed. You’re already in enough trouble.” Tommy shivered at Dream’s words and slowly got undressed, stripteasing the taller. Dream took his shirt off, revealing his skinny body. Tommy pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to see his v-line. </p><p>“More than that, Tommy,” Dream growled out, glaring at the shorter boy. “And what if I don’t~?” he cooed, yet again. He was getting impatient with the younger’s antics. He climbed on the shorter boy and started palming him through his pants. Tommy moaned quietly, trying to keep his composure. “Y-you’re not as bad as I thought~.” </p><p>The taller gripped Tommy’s bulge, making him gasp. “H-hey! That’s cheating…” the blonde-haired boy pouted. Dream practically ripped off the shorter’s pants. “Shut up, Tommy...” he growled in a low, deep voice, making Tommy’s member throb in excitement. His thirst grew larger as Dream took off his pants. “Get over here, baby,” Dream said, moving off of Tommy, to sit on the bed. Tommy crawled over, keeping eye contact with the dominant male. “Suck.” </p><p>He kitten licked the tip, making the taller shiver. The blonde-haired boy took the tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. He shuddered at the familiar salty taste. “More than that… come on, baby boy, show me what that mouth can do,” Dream commanded and shoved Tommy’s head down onto his manhood. Tommy immediately gagged and tried lifting his head lightly, but was stopped by Dreams hand tightening around his hair. Once he let up on his grip, Tommy had the right idea. </p><p>While Tommy was bobbing his head up and down on his member, Dream was moaning and panting. “Oh fuck yeah…” he groaned, bucking his hips gently, hitting the back of the teenager’s throat. He started sucking harder, making the dominant male moan louder.”G-gonna cum…” Tommy deepthroated him, making Dream cum down his throat. He choked but swallowed as much as he could. After he pulled off, Dream got up and went back to his desk. “Once I’m done, we can cuddle.” </p><p>Tommy was about to throw a fit. He just gave him head, and he gets nothing? He wasn’t about to stand for this. “Baaaaabe,” Tommy whined. The taller blonde paid no mind to the boy. The bottom growled, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the bed. “I’m gonna ride you like there’s no tomorrow,” Tommy growled and threw Dream on the bed. </p><p>Tommy straddled the blonde boy and aligned his member with his hole. “W-wait!” Dream yelled, but it was too late. He slammed himself down, moaning in pleasure. “A-ahh!” Started bouncing up and down harshly. “T-Tommy!” Dream yelled and bucked his hips up.</p><p>“C-close!” Dream yelled out after a few moments, making Tommy bounce faster. Dream came inside the bottom, but Tommy kept bouncing. “W-wait!” But he didn’t listen. “Aww, a-already? Well, I’m going to ride until I’m filled to the brim!” Dream sat up and quickly pinned the boy to the bed. Tommy was taken back but was pleased nonetheless. Dream thrust into the boy, as fast as he could. “O-oh fuck!” Tommy yelled. </p><p>Dream bit his neck, and licked and sucked and left hickeys until he found the sweet spot. “Gonna cum! O-oh fuck!” Tommy yelled and came on both their stomachs, making the taller cum as well. Tommy felt tired and full, but he wanted more. After Dream pulled out, Tommy flipped them. “Remember what I said, Dreamy? Filled to the brim!” He said and slammed himself down again, moaning loudly.</p><p>This went on for around an hour. Tommy continuously rode him, until there was a small bulge in his stomach from all the white liquid. After Cumming for the 7th time, Tommy finally got off and collapsed next to Dream. “Holy fuck… “ he whispered in a raspy voice. Tommy snuggled against the taller boy and started to fall asleep, with all the cum inside him. “I can finish the video tomorrow…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>